


Haunted

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, human!Drusilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla meets the protagonist of her nightmares; and she's blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- dreams

 

 

It all comes back to her when she lays eyes on the blonde beauty in the expensive dress on the other side of the street, where Drusilla and her family are headed for church. Their gazes meet and Drusilla’s heart starts pounding, her head remembering everything she ever dreamt about that woman.  
  
  
_Swimming in a river of crimson, delicious and sweet, caressing her skin._  
 _Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, oh so beautiful, an adorable woman joining her, full of grace, luring, calling, screaming …_  
 _Drusilla’s fear takes over, she tries to get away from that woman when the angelic face changes, becomes something demonic, devilish, evil …_  


“My dear, is everything alright?”

Drusilla blinks, is pulled back to reality by her mother. The woman is gone, her blonde locks are nowhere to be seen. “Y-Yes. Let’s go inside, Mother.”

Yes, inside, where no evil can touch Drusilla; her shelter, her sanctuary, the only place where she can leave her demons behind, where she can purify her soul with confession and rid herself from the thoughts of the blonde woman who is now not only haunting her in dreams but in reality as well.

 


End file.
